Coming home
by Angelique26
Summary: It's been three years since they saw each other. How will they react ? Is what they will be able to pass above their difference ? AU and All human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys ! **

**This is my new story, I hope you will enjoy it and have fun reading.**

**Bisous Angélique :)**

Chapter one.

Elena's POV.

I look at our photo, we were so young, so unaware for the future. I loved him so much and I still love him. It's been four years since I haven't see him or talk to him and I miss him like hell. Does he miss me ? Does he move on ? Forget about me ? I know I should have move on too but I can't. I still can smell the sent of his perfume or the way his lips on mine. His breath on my skin, the butterflies on my stomach when we were together and there was only us in the world.

"Mama.." Ella, my beautiful daughter just woke up for her nap. She has her hair in mess and her blanket around her.

"Hey baby girl, come here" I tell her and she sit next to me on the couch.

"You crying ?" she asks anxious. I did not feel the tears rolled down my cheeks. "No, mama I just a speck of dust in her eye sweetie." I kiss her hair and close my eyes to stop my tears.

"Auntie Care come tonight ?" Ella asks me when she turn on the TV.

"Of course like every Friday. She brings Emily with her too." I say to her. "Can we eat pizza tonight ?" she smiles.

"Ok but you have to get dress before Auntie Care and Emily are there and they come in 30 minutes. So hurry up !"

"Ok mama but.." she begins "I know you can put dress alone, right ?"

"I'm a big girl, I'm 3 !" she exclaims. "Of course, you are baby, now go and I make pizza".

I look at my daughter and I see her father. Her eyes are green forest just like her father, I feel the tears coming and I swallow them.

"Ella ! Come here, now ! Auntie Care is here" I told Ella and smile at Emily. "You should go, she must be in her room Em".

She runs the stairs as fast as she can. "Slow down Em, you will fall" Caroline told her.

"You want a glass of wine ?" I ask Care when we are going in the kitchen.

"Of course ! I am here for drink to forget my horrible day at work" Caroline told me.

"Good. I'm here to forgot my desperation. What happens at work ?"

"As usual, because you're never there on Friday so Liv pissed me of like always." she explains.

Liv is our boss, she asks us much but she is nice when you know her. Thanks to her to give me this job when I leave New-York to Los Angeles. Liv is a editor and I'm a writer, Caroline is my press officer. Care come with me when I left.

"I know but-" she cuts me off "No, but Elena, I know that she helps you when you need someone.." she says to me almost angrily.

I can feel tears in my eyes. "I know sorry Care" I tell her with lump in my throat.

"Don't cry ! I'm sorry and I know that you didn't have the choice to leave NY.." she runs towards me and hugs me. I begins to cry on her shoulder.

"Shhh Elena, it's Ok" she murmurs in my ears. "It's not Ok... It can't be Ok.. My daughter doesn't know her father because of me and she begins to ask question about him and I don't know how answer.." I sob even more when I think about him.

"You will answer her the best you can, I'm sure of that. He will understand that you did this for him too and you suffer a lot about this decision.."

"I can't Care, its hurt so much when I look at her I see him and I think that he doesn't even know her existence.."

"You will be Ok sweetie. You have to move on from him.." she told me truthfully.

"I know Care but I can't because I love him so much even if I'm not with him anymore.. Thank you for what you did to me. You leave your life in NY for me and I can not thank you enough for that.."

" Don't do that ! I will never regret my choice you know that. Klaus should come in LA anyways because of his gallery."

I look at her with puffy and red eyes and she wipe away my tears which continues to flow."I think the pizza is ready" I go out the pizza and wash my hands and face before calling the girls.

"Girls dinner is ready !" I told them from the stairs.

"Mommy, why Auntie Lena has puffy eyes ?" Emily asks her mother. Caroline runs her hands through her hair and smiles at her.

"She is a little sad that's all, sweetie. Wash your hands ans sit next to Ella" Her phone rings and she answers it.

"Hey love ! You're at Elena ?" Klaus asks her. "Of course, you coming ?" she asks him "Mommy, can I have Daddy ?"

"No, I go home love. I hear Em, told her that I love her. Maybe when you go home we can have a little fun together ?" he asks her seductively.

"Nik, everyone can hear my conversation. Bye I love you" Caroline told him and blushes.

"Bye my love, kiss Elena and the girls. Have a good night"

Ella and Emily eat pizza and runs toward the living room to watch and play with Ella's toy. I think that maybe I made the right choice by leaving NY to LA, maybe my daughter will go well without her father. And then I think of Stefan, _my_ Stefan, the love of my life, the father of our beautiful daughter.

I know that he moves on, he is with my ex-best friend and his ex-girlfriend. So technically, it's not his ex-girlfriend, she is his girlfriend, now. Klaus is his best friend and I know that he wants to know where I'm but he said that he says nothing about me. Maybe he still look after me ? He hates me and I understand why. I left with a little note :

"_Mon Amour, I love you so much, that is hurts me. But I'm forced to leave you, alone, just like me when I'm not with you. Don't look for me and don't be mat at me. You're the one for me never forget that. I love you with all my heart and more than you never know. Bye Mon Amour..."_

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear Ella call for me. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm coming sweetie"

"Mama ! Em, can sleep with me tonight ?" she asks hopefully.

"I don't think so baby girl, tomorrow she is going to see her grandmother Lizzie. You remember ?"

"But mama she always see Lizzie and me I don't see my grandmother ? And why I don't have a Dada just like Uncle Nik ?" she asks me with her green eyes.

I swallow hardly but I have a lump in my throat, she asks about Stefan again. I can't face it right now.

"I know sweetie but she is away with grandpa. Your father loves you so much even if you don't see him. We have already discussed about this and I tell you that you can ask me question whenever you want. Ok baby girl ?" I tell her with tears in my eyes.

"Ok Mama but I want to see him just like Em see Uncle Nik everyday.."

"I know but you can't baby. I miss him everyday just like you." I tell her and kiss her hair. "Auntie Care and Em leave in 5 minutes. It's already 10 : 30 PM and tomorrow we're going shopping, right ?"

"Right Mama but I'm tired can I-" she doesn't finish her sentence because she falls asleep in my arms. "Good night my baby"

I lie her in her bed. Luckily, she is already in her pajamas so I up the blanket over her shoulder. I kiss her forehead, turn on the pilot and turned of the lights.

Care is waiting in the corridor and has Emily in her arms because she is asleep too. "Are you sure you can drive safe ?"

"Of course. You can just pick up so I can open the door ?" she asks me. "Yeah. Of course, thank you to come tonight"

"Thanks to you Elena. See you on Monday"

I put Em in her car seat and kiss her hair. "Monday, I have a dedication in the morning. See you later, Care"

"Stop crying. You'll be Ok one day and I'm always here at any time" she caress my cheeks and wipe my tears, I haven't notice I crying before.

"I will. Come home safe to your husband. Kiss him for us, bye" she starts driving and I wave to her.

I turn off the light and climbs the stairs. I watch my daughter sleeping, she is so peaceful when she sleeps. I hear her breath slowly, I caress her cheek and kiss her hair before leaving her room. I'm tired so I climb in bed and I fall asleep immediately.

"Ella come on we are late !" I tell her from the stairs. "Yeah Mama I'm coming.."

I depose Ella to her school and go to my dedication in downtown of LA. I love writing but I love even more what people think about my book. People are so nice to me, it's been 2 hours since I begin and there is still a long queue outside.

"Hey ! What's your name ?" I ask smiling. "My name is Bonnie. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena. I read your book several times and I cry every time I read the end when Emma leaves Max because she wants him to be happy even if it destroyed her to do that. And the dedication when you write about the love of your life.." she continues to talk but I don't hear her, I think about Stefan again when I write a dedication _"I fell in love with the way he looks at me, I fell in love with the way his eyes reflect against mine. He doesn't know it but he is the love of my life and every time I look at her, I see him. When she laughs, she has her eyes that sparkle like those of his father. I love you so much"._

"Thank you, Bonnie.." I smile widely to her and when she is about to leave, I can hear his voice behind Bonnie, Stefan's voice. "Bonnie, you finish ? I'm tired of waiting for a writer who don't know you"

"Elena ?" he asks me. He can't be here, in front of me. Not in LA. No, no, no, I'm dreaming I will wake up soon.

Stefan's POV.

I go with Bonnie to a dedication in LA because Katherine can't go with her. Bonnie is my sister-in-law. Katherine is my future wife, I ask her to marry me two weeks ago and she said yes. I think that I propose to her because Elena broke up with three years ago and I always have her in the skin. She was my drug, maybe she always is ? No, she can't, she broke my heart by leaving me.

"Bonnie, you finish ? I'm tired of waiting for a writer who don't know you" I say her playfully but when I look at her, I see Elena talking to Bonnie.

"Elena ?" I ask her coldly. She looks at me with hurt and tears in her eyes. Why she is crying ? She is the one who leave me but I hate when she cry. Bonnie stays quiet because she realized that it's _my_ Elena.

"Umm, I … I have to go" she murmurs. "Emma, please told people that I have to go. I'm sorry.." she begins and I see tears rolls down her cheeks, my heart aches for her. "Ok sweetie, are you alright ?"

"No but I will" she says to Emma. "I warn Care to bring El-" Emma stops when she sees Elena's eyes.

She looks at me crying even more when she leaves. I want to run after her but I stuck here, I can't move. Bonnie talks to me but I don't hear her, I just hear Elena's voice when she ran away from me.

"Stefan we need to go.. I call Taylor, your jet is waiting for us" Bonnie says to me and I start walking without even thinking.

"Stefan, you need to talk" Bonnie told me when we travel to return to NY. "I can't Bon, she was in front of me and I didn't do anything to stop her.."

"I don't know her but Stefan when she looked at you, she was already crying when she just hears your voice.."

"Your right, you don't know her !" he screams at me "She left me three years ago with nothing but with my broken heart !"

"Calm down. I didn't want you to scream like that. Why it affects you so much ? She broke your heart and you still love her, don't you ?"

"I don't know, Bon. She left me when I needed her, I was going to ask her to marry me..

_She sleeps next to me with her head on my chest. I run my hands through her hair and she stirs and open her eyes. "Hey beautiful" I say and running my hands on her spine. _

"_Morning" she smiles and kiss me on my lips. I depend the kiss and move on top of her. I kiss her over and over again. Our tongues met and dance together._

"_Stef.. Stefan" she begs and I made love to her for the last time. She falls asleep because we don't stop until late in the afternoon. I put a pants on, kiss her hair and leaves the room. I have some work to do and go in my office. _

_When I see that it's already 10 PM, I go to our room and I don't see her. But I see a letter on my pillow with her writing. I take it and read it : _"Mon Amour, I love you so much, that is hurts me. But I'm forced to leave you, alone, just like me when I'm not with you. Don't look for me and don't be mat at me. You're the one for me never forget that. I love you with all my heart and more than you never know. Bye Mon Amour..." _When I read it I didn't believe that she leaves me. She can't, I can't live without her. I call her all the time during one year and nothing._

I shake my head, running my hands over my face and finally trying to kee up with whatever Bonnie is saying.

"Earth to Stefan ! You don't hear me, do you ?" Bonnie say to me. "Sorry, what did you say, Bon ?"

"I told you to talk to her, maybe return to LA to see her.." she says to me gently. "I can't, I'm with Katherine and I'm going to marry her" I tell her but it sounds wrong in my mouth.

"Stefan, you know that I don't really like her. She is selfish, spending your money no matter how ! I think she doesn't love you like she should love you and she doesn't deserve you.." Bonnie explain to me and I'm shocked by her revelation.

"How dare you to talk about her like that ?" I scream at her. "Because I know her too and you need to hear that because I can not watch you be sad all the time ! It's killing me just like Damon, he is worried about you ! You don't see her like she is because you want to love her to forget Elena.."

"I don't love Elena" I ask her with tears in my eyes.

"Stefan, you still love her because you're you and you will always love her" She told me truthfully.

"I love Katherine and I'm going to marry her, that you like it or not !" she shrugs and don't talk to me until we come to NY.

"Hey sweetheart, you feeling better ?" I tell Katherine when I come home, I joined her on the couch and kiss her hair.

"Hey baby, I'm fine" Katherine told me nervous. "What's going on sweetie ?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired" she told me. "How was LA ?"

"Good, Bonnie was very happy to see the writer she likes.." I told her, running my hands through her hair.

"I don't like her but l love you" she whispers and begins to kiss my chest. "No, Katherine I don't want to.."

"What Stefan ? I miss you all day" she told me before kissing my lips again.

"I'm tired Katherine, I go to sleep" I get up and go to our room, leaving Katherine on the couch.

I lay in bed since two hours and I can't sleep, I think of Elena. I always think of Elena when I'm in my room because once it was our room. She was crying in front of me and I didn't do anything to comfort her. I want to slap myself because of it but she is not mine anymore. So why I feel like it's my fault ? Like it's all my fault ? But she is the one who leave me with a pathetic letter. It's as if she were destroyed to seeing me.

I have to call Klaus tomorrow because he lied to me. He told me that Elena wasn't in LA or she is and I'm sure that Caroline know too but she didn't tell me. I feel Katherine enter in the room and I act as if I was sleeping.

She slide in bed next to me but doesn't me, I know she pissed off because of me but I can't touch her, not tonight. She doesn't know, that I saw Elena for the first time in three years. She approaches me but I turn around.

Elena's POV.

Ella falls asleep against me on the couch after after telling me how her day is spent and watching TV. I hear a knock on the door, I get up slowly not to wake Ella, I recover the blanket over her shoulder and kiss her hair.

I head towards the door and open it. I remain speechless at the person in front of me. "Hello Elena, it's been a while" he says to me before taking me in his arms.

**A/N : Comments make me happy. So feel free to leave me one.**

**Until next time !**

**Bisous Angélique :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey guys ! **

**Here it's chapter two, I hope you like it.**

**Bisous Angélique :)**

**Chapter two.**

Elena's POV.

"Why are you here ?" I ask Klaus when we sit on the table with a mug of coffee. "I'm here Because my wife best friend needs me sweetie"

"Stefan knows you're here ?" I ask quietly.

"Of course not Elena ! Care told me that you was devastated when you call her, she wanted to come but Em is sick so I'm here to talk to you if you want to." he told me truthfully and wipe my tears away.

"I miss him like hell, Klaus. Why it hurts so much ?" I smile sadly and hug him.

"Because you love him, it's as simple as that-" I cut him "But I don't want to love him, he is going to marry that bitch Katherine.." I cry because I'm jealous of her, I want to be in her place.

"Elena, you don't understand it's not a choice to love or not. He is not happy with Katherine, he thinks he is but he is not.. How's Ella ?"

"She is fine, I think but she asks a lot of question about Stefan and I can't answer her. She looks so much like Stefan. Every time I look at her, I see him they are the same green eyes.."

"You never told me why you left ? It's been three years and I still do not understand." he asks me but I can't answer him.

"I can't tell you Klaus, just like I can't tell anyone except Stefan. But he hates me and I understand why, our daughter doesn't know her father because of me, because of a choice I made and I will never forgive myself for what I did. But someone threatened me to leave the love of my life and I did because of her, my beautiful and amazing daughter."

"Who forced you to leave Stefan ?" he asks me exasperated and he raises his voice that wakes Ella. "Stop that Klaus, you will wake up Ella"

"Uncle Nik !" Ella screams when she saw him in the kitchen and runs towards him who open his arms to hugs her.

"Hey beautiful girl !" he told her and kiss her hair.

"Mama, I'm tired" she told me and sit on my laps. "Come go to bed baby. Say good bye to Uncle Nik"

"Bye Uncle Nik. I missed you, do you know my Dada ?" she always asks him that and my heart aches every time.

"Yeah sweetie I know him and you will know him soon" he swears to her.

I lie Ella in bed, kiss her hair and I'm about to leave the room when Ella asks me if it's right that she will see her Dada soon. "No sweetheart, not yet. Sleep well, bye my baby girl.."

"How dare you to tell my daughter that she will see her father soon while she doesn't see him !" I yell to Klaus when I return to the kitchen.

"You have to tell him, Elena ! I can't pretend anymore, that I don't know where you are. Even-" I cut him off.

"I don't care that you think Klaus, you don't know what I've lived ! And he is better without me, even if it's killing me to not be with him !"

"It's become dangerous for you and for her since he saw you today. You have to tell him before someone else to do it for you.." I know he is right but I can't tell him.

"Just leave please. Kiss the girls for me. I need some time alone, thank you for dropping by.."

"Sorry that I pissed you off Lena but someone had to tell you and I know that Care would never do this. Reflected on what I said and talk to me if you need anything.."

"I'm sorry too, I know that you just wanna help me. When it's comes to Ella I become angry.."

"Bye Klaus. See you soon." he kiss my cheek and close the door behind him.

I find myself in my bedroom and crying with a photo in my hands. It's been a rough day, this whole thing with Stefan. When I see him, my heart began to beat faster. Why he affects me so much after three years ? Why I love him so much ? I should not love him like that.. After it's feel like a eternity I fall asleep with Stefan's shirt in my hands. I stole it before leaving him just to remember him.

* * *

><p>Klaus's POV.<p>

I go home and I go to Emily's room, kissing her hair. I watch my beautiful daughter sleeping, she is so peaceful. I hear Caroline arrives towards the door, she wraps her arms around my chest and kissing the back of my neck. "Hey my love"

"She is so beautiful when she sleeps" she told me and I smile "Just like her mother" I grin at her.

"I would say more like her father" I turn around and kiss her lips.

"Humm, how was Elena ?" Caroline asks me when we are in our bed together, cuddling next to each other.

"Not good. I told her to tell Stefan about Ella"

"You said what ?" she asks me angrily and move away from me. "I told you to not tell her that and of course you did the opposite !"

"But my love, she needs to tell him. It's killing her to live without him, she is your best friend but Stefan is mine and he can't marry Katherine !"

"Of course she needs to tell him, I already told her a million times. You don't know what you are talking about and neither do I. You do not have the right to do what you do, Nik it's not fair to her. She never told me why she left without telling Stefan that she was pregnant. I don't judge her, she suffers a lot by her choice and I don't push her to telling me why, she will do when she'll be ready.."

"I don't understand why she doesn't told you, you're her best friend."

"She told me something about Katherine but I don't know exactly what she did for Elena leaves Stefan.. But she doesn't want to tell me but knowing Katherine it must be something horrible."

"Ok love. Maybe I can discover something about that-" I begin but Caroline continues "Don't you dare to do something about that Klaus !" She never calls me Klaus except when she is angry and now she is because I attack her best friend.

"Love, I have the means to help her.." I explain "No, Nik it must come from her and only her ! What would you say if I took care of your family problems with Kol and Finn ?"

"It's not the same thing Care ! It's my family !" I exclaim "Of course it's the same thing Nik, leave her with her problems and take care of yours ! I sleep on the couch !"

"I will do nothing but you sleep here with me" I smirk and catch her wrist before she leaves the bed. "Klaus leave me alone" I pull her toward me and roll over her.

"Not a chance ! I will miss my wife and I know one or two thing that I know she loves so much" I murmur and move my hands down her body.

"Nik, stop" she tries to pull away from me but I begin to kiss her neck and she moans. "I'm still mad at you" she groans.

"I know love but I can make you feel better.." I whisper in ear and make love to my beautiful wife.

* * *

><p>"Bye my love" I kiss Caroline and I get into my car and go to work. I just arrived and my phone rings. I see Stefan's number and I hesitate to answer because I know that he must be pissed off, I lie to him.<p>

"Hello" I respond

"Klaus tell me that you didn't know that Elena lives in the same city as you !" he screams at me and I have to remove the phone from my ear.

"I knew" I say simply.

"What ? You kidding me, right ?" he screams again. "No, I knew Stefan I'm sorry"

"Why you didn't tell me ? You're my best friend, WTF Klaus !"

"I know but you have to understand that I promise her to not telling you"

"Why she leaves me ? Why she disappeared ?" he asks, I feel he is calmed down.

"I don't know, she never told me"

"Stop lying to me Klaus ! Tell me why she leaves me !"

"I swear Stefan ! Even Caroline doesn't know why she left !" I scream because I feel helpless.

"I come to LA today-" Stefan begins "No, you don't Stefan. She is not ready to see you and-"

"I don't care if she is ready or not ! Wait I have to talk to Taylor" Stefan told me and I can hear Stefan talking to Taylor his security chief. "No, Taylor I have to go... prepares my jet.. I will call Katherine myself.. Thank you"

"Sorry Klaus. I arrive in LA soon. Doesn't prevent Elena that I'm coming. I want to be a surprise-"

"I don't give you her number or where she works because Care will kill me if I betray her"

"It does not disturb you to betray me when your wife told you not to say to me that Elena was fine and safe !"

"She has good reasons to do what she did ! And speaking of betray, you're going to get married with a woman who cheated on you !" I yell at him.

"You don't know anything about Katherine and I ! Stop talking about that, I will see you in few hours" he hangs up before I reply.

I know that Caroline will reap my head out when she will understand that Stefan is coming. I should call her but he is my best friend, and I don't know what to do. If I toll her, she will tell Elena but if I don't told her, she will think that I betray her and I don't want to. Elena is my friend and Stefan my best friend but I see Elena almost every week and I know that she suffers a lot about the decision she made years ago but I know Stefan since childhood.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV.<p>

It's 3 PM and I have not touched the ground since Liv give me a lot of work. Care had a call from Klaus but she is weird around me because of that. "What's going on Care ? You avoid me since Nik call you.."

"Sorry, Lena but yes.. He told me something and I don't know if I have to tell you or not.."

"You scare me Care, something happened ?" I ask anxious.

"He comes" she says "Who is coming ?" I ask even if I already know the answer it's _Stefan_.

"No, he can't come ! I don't want to see him, I … I can't see him Care" I breathe heavily, I feel tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry ! He calls Nik this morning to told him that he is coming to see you"

"I … I can't breathe" Caroline is by my side 10 seconds later and tell me to take deep breath, but I can't _my_ Stefan is coming to see me.

But he is not my Stefan anymore and he can't see Ella. "E.. Ellaa-" I choke out in my sob.

"I will bring her with Em to your house so he can't see a picture of both of you You don't have to worry about her. You will come to pick her when you're ready.." she reassures me.

"Thank you Care, I don't know what I would do without you.." She smiles and wipe my tears away.

"Stop crying, your prince charming will come soon.."

* * *

><p>I'm at Caroline's house cooking something to forget that I will see Stefan in a few minutes. I'm worried, how he will react when he will sees me here ? Has he changed ? I jump when I hear the ringing of the door. I move toward the door with shaking hands. I take a deep breathe and open the door with tears in my eyes.<p>

When he sees me, I see in his eyes the hurt and betray and the pick of stomach grows. I open my mouth but no word leaves my mouth. My mouth is dry, I sweat and I'm scared not of him but of myself. When I'm with him weak and I can feel the electric atmosphere among us. It's like something push us toward each other. When he sees that I can't talk he begins "Klaus told you that I'm coming. Nice"

"Come in. It's not Nik but Care."

He sit on the bar and watch me finish dinner, just like before..

_I wake up next to the love of my life. He is still sleeping, he is beautiful, sometimes I don't believe that he's mine and only mine. I'm hungry so I decide to go cooking, I kiss his lips softly. I put Stefan's shirt and leave the room._

_I feel Stefan's presence behind me. "Babe what are you doing ?" Stefan asks me, wraps his arms around me and kiss my neck._

"_I'm cooking but it's difficult when you do what you do" I tell him but he put my hair on the side and kiss my neck again with wet kisses. I lay my head on his shoulder and move his hands under my t-shirt. _

"_You can let Anna do cooking, it's her job" Stefan says to me and I turned so I'm in front of him. "I know but I love cooking and it's Anna day off today.."_

"_I can call her to come if you want, Babe" Stefan proposes to me. "No, but thank you. I love when you want me all for yourself"_

"_Of course I want you all for myself, your mine and only mine" he explains to kiss my lips before I can reply._

"_Stefan, it will burn if you don't stop.." I try to tell him and I push me against the counter._

"_Maybe, I don't want to stop.. I just want you.." He says and closes the fire of the stove._

I get out of my trance when I feel Stefan's hands on my shoulders. "You Ok ?" he asks me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, sorry I was lost in my thoughts" I whisper because he is so close to me, too close that I can feel in breathe near my lips and I only want him to kiss me but it's not right and I know it. So I move away from him.

I take a deep breathe and look at him "What do you want Stefan ?" I ask.

"It's funny that you ask the question, you really have no idea what I want ?! I've been looking for you for two years when you left me with nothing !" he screams at me

"I know Stefan, I'm sorry-" I try to explain. "Don't you dare to say that you're sorry ! You break my heart !" he explodes and locks his eyes with mine and all I see is pure anger and hurt.

"And this decision destroy me ! You think that you're the only one who suffer, right Stefan ? You think that you're the only one who cry when I left you, huh ?" I scream at him.

"So why did you left me ? Why ? I just want to understand your decision !"

"Because I was forced to leave you ! But why do you care you're going to marry Katherine ?!" I yell and I know that I was out of the line when I meet his eyes.

"Don't you dare talking about her ! She has nothing to do in there, it's between you and me, not her !"

"You really think that I left for pleasure ? So you can go back to this bitch because she always wanted me to go to get back to you and your money but you see nothing about that !"

"Why did you left then ? You know nothing about my relationship with Katherine !"

"I can't tell you, I have someone to protect and it's all you need to know !" I cry when I think of our daughter, that she may be will never know her father.

"Don't cry please" he says to me and slowly approaches me but I throw him a glance but stop.

"Stop please ! I don't have the strength to push you. Why are you here Stefan ?"

"I wanted to see you, talk to you because I missed you like hell. Our apartment is empty without you.. Every corner of the apartment I see only you and-"he explains

He spoke to the past, so he doesn't miss me now and it's hurt. "Don't this is wrong ! It was your apartment then our apartment but you live with her in and she sleeps with you in _our_ bed, you make love to _her, _you eat with her. I'm happy for you that you're found someone and that you're happy.."

"I always see this apartment that _ours_ and you know it ! Stop fucking lying to me I know that you hate Katherine this is not new-"

"But you never understand why I hate her and one day you'll figure it out. And I wish you can forgive me for what I did to _us_"

"Explain me why you hate her so much, what did she do to you ?!" I'm against the kitchen wall and Stefan is in front of me a few steps from me.

"I can't tell you ! What word you do not understand ?"

"I don't care that you can't tell me ! I want to know right know and you're going to tell me-"

"Don't forced me. It has to come from her, not me." Stefan come to sit on the table and I see a picture of Caroline, Nik, Emily, Ella and me in the park, lay down on the convenient. He follow my eyes and look at the picture. my heart beats faster and faster when he approaches it. He looks at her and smile when I think he looks at Em she has grown so much just like Ella. And his eyes lay down on _our_ daughter and I'm scared from his reaction, I did not want him to see her like that.

"Who is this little girl on your laps ?" he asks me but I know he already know the answer. I don't answer, I can't. "Who is she ?" he raises his voice and I jump.

"It's.. It's _our_ daughter.." I whisper and surround my arms around me to protect me.

"What are you talking about ?!" he asks angrily.

I take a deep breathe, "It's our daughter Stefan" I say calmly and a big weight leave my shoulders.

**A/N : Comments make me happy. So feel free to leave me one.**

**Until next time !**

**Bisous Angélique :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey guys ! **

**Happy new year guys, I hope**** she gives you everything you want and you wish come true.**

**Here it's chapter three, I hope you like it.**

Chapter three.

Stefan's POV.

I don't understand. I don't want to understand the words who leave Elena's mouth. _Our daughter_. I have a daughter with Elena. That explains, why she left, she was pregnant with our child. But she knew that I wanted children just like her but why she didn't tell me ? Does she have thought I was going to leave her ? But she promised years ago to never leave me.

"Why ?" That's all I was able to articulate and I run my hand through my hair.

"I was going to tell you, Stefan I swear. I was just waiting for dinner to tell you because you worked and I did not want to disturb you, I know that you will be happy, you always wanted children and I was the one who give it to you. I was so proud to carry your son or daughter but she is coming to see you and she see that I have my hand on my stomach, she immediately understood that I was pregnant. She always hates me but every time I said to you, you thought I was imagining things but I swear to you that I did everything I could to not leave you. She told me that she had something to blackmail me if I don't leave you and I don't miscarrying, she was going to use it. But I couldn't kill our child Stefan, it was something that we created together.." she closes her eyes, crying and I wrap my arms tightly around her body.

"Shhh.. It's Ok Babe, I'm here" I don't realize that I just call her by her nickname. I rubbing her back softly until she calms down. She smells just like before, vanilla and lavender. Her scent is intoxicating, I can still lose myself in her scent. She lost a lot of weight, she is so tiny in my arms.

"What's her name ?" I ask. She looks up at me and whispers "Ella Salvatore"

_Elena and I are in bed together, she has her head on my chest and running my hands through her hair silently with our legs intertwined. I kiss her temple and feel that she will fall asleep any minute but I want to talk to her about something. So I'm turn around like this I can her brown eyes looking at me with love. _

"_Babe I want to talk about something" I tell her as she glances up at me in confusion._

"_Talk about what ?" she asks me nervously._

"_Kids. I think more and more about that and I want you to think about our possibility to start a family together. Maybe not today or tomorrow but some day when you're ready.." I tell her and caress her cheek with my thumb._

"_You want children ?" she asks with tears in her eyes._

"_Of course Baby, more than anything. But I know that we've both busy with work now. What do you think ?" _

"_I want children with you, Stefan.." she told me and kiss me on my lips softly._

"_I want a baby girl just like her mother and a baby boy. I want to running my hand on your belly and talk to our child"_

"_I want to name her Ella because she will be like you."_

"_I love the sound of that and for a baby boy Lucas" she said and smiles at me. _

"_I love you so much" I say to her and kiss her hungrily and make love to her._

"Just like we talk about.."

"You can't do this" she tells me and push away from me. I feel cold and lonely without her in my arms. I didn't realize how much I miss her since she left my arms this afternoon.

"You can't be here, you have to leave" she says but doesn't look at me. She sits on the couch far away from me, I want to touch her but I know that she doesn't want me to.

"You can't be here, you have to leave" she repeats. But I can't leave her again, I have to see my daughter for the first time.

"No, I don't leave you" I tell her and I take a beer in the fridge.

"You have to leave" she repeats again. "Who forced you to leave me ? Or should I say who is she ?" I ask.

"I told you more than I should have. When she will know that I didn't miscarry, she will-"

"Stop that and tell me who she is. You know that I have the means to help you"

"You have to leave, Stefan" she repeats louder this time.

"You don't understand, do you ? I don't leave until you tell me who did this !" I explode.

"Stop that, I made a promise and I won't break this one" she says to me without looking at me.

"You had made me promises too but you break them the minute you're gone ! And-"

"You think that I wanted to our daughter live without you ? I don't have a choice, Stefan ! She always asks questions about you but I can't answer her because every time I cry she doesn't know you because of me. I cry all the time I see you in people magazines with her ! You smile and laugh with her, you kiss her. I'm tired of crying, I cry when I see our daughter because she looks just like you and it's killing me. She got your eyes, your beautiful eyes and I always see you when she woke up with her hair in mess. Every time, that I'm in my room I look at our photo and take your shirt to sleep with as if you were here with me. Its hurts me like hell but I do it anyway because I can't stop thinking about you. I know that I have to let you go because you're going to marry Katherine but I can't Stefan, you're the man that give me my little baby girl and I will never thank you enough for that..

"She is my whole life just like you. I'm so sorry for what I did, Stefan. You were and you're the love of my life. When I left, you were every second on my mind and I imagine you returning in _our_ room look for me because it's way our anniversary of our meeting. I replay this day over and over again in my head to find a moment to tell you that I was pregnant and maybe it would have turned out differently. But it's not and-" she explains to me.

"Elena ! Stop !" I say and before I could continue my phone ring.

"_Stefan ! Where are you ?!"_ Katherine asks me.

"Somewhere, it's none of your business" I say to her. I see Elena crying on the couch and I take her in my arms.

"_Why are you talking to me like that ?"_ she asks angrily. Elena wraps her arms around my neck and sobs.

"Because I'm angry. Why are you call me anyway ?"

"_I miss you all day Steffy.. and I want to see my husband." _she says seductively but it makes me want to vomit.

"What did you do to Elena, Katherine ?" I ask her and all I hear is silent. "Answer me, Katherine !" I yell at her. Elena look at me with fear in her eyes.

"_Nothing, she calls you after three years ?_" she asks nervously.

"No, not at all. She would never done that and you know it.."

"_Stefan ! What are you talking about ?"_ she asks "We will talk about it when I get home" I hang up before she reply.

I look at Elena and see that she falls asleep. She is glued against me, as if she never lets me go. I carry Elena to Caroline's guest room, put her in bed and kiss her forehead. Her skin is so soft, she is so beautiful when she sleeps, she is always beautiful but she looks so peaceful, so serene.

"Taylor prepares my jet please. Call Elena's best friend, tell her that she falls asleep and I return to NY, now because I have to talk to Katherine.

Caroline's POV.

"Girls ! It's bedtime.." I smile when I see Emily and Ella already sleeping on the couch.

"Nik, love can you bring Ella and me I take Emily to put them in Emily's room"

"Of course, I hope that Elena and Stefan were able to speak.." Nik told me and up the stairs with Ella in his arms. I put Em in her bed, kiss her forehead and Ella's too. I switch off the light.

"So do I. I will go home to see if everything is alright." I say. "You sure ?" he asks and wraps his arms around my back, kiss my neck. I put my head against his chest, close my eyes and I savor this feeling.

"Yeah, I will be back soon. Taylor called me that Stefan is gone but I want to see Elena." I say to him, kiss him on his lips softly.

"Ok, love. Be careful, love you" Nik told me and I leave.

I open the door and see that all the lights are off. I turn on the light, I get to see Elena in my guest room. She is sleeping peacefully, I don't want to disturb her so I leave the room. I go down and see a letter addressed to Elena on the table with Stefan's writing.

I want to read it but she belong to Elena. I want to wake her up so I can read with her but she must be exhausted.

* * *

><p>Katherine's POV.<p>

Stefan knows something that I think he would never have know. Where is he ? I call Taylor but he doesn't answer me. He protects Stefan all the time and I don't like him. It's one in the morning and he still doesn't get home and I'm getting worried. I hear the elevator and run toward the door. "I miss you so much" I tell him.

"We need to talk Katherine." he tells me seriously.

"What do you want to know ?" I ask and he passes next to me without looking at me and go to the kitchen to serve himself a glass of wine. "You were with her, right ?!"

"What did you do to her ?" he asks coldly.

"Nothing and you doesn't answer my question." I say angrily because he can't go away from me, I will be his wife.

"Really ? You did nothing ? Are you sure of that ?" he asks with anger in his eyes.

"What do you think I've done ? She left you, three years ago with nothing but a heart breaking and I was the only one to help you to through this ! I loved you before she came into _our_ life together and she made you lose your head because we were all the time together and only one week after she came, you were with her, you replace me by her ! She never loves you like I love you, Stefan and I know that you love me more than you ever love her. She was pregnant and she would ruin your life with this fucking child and I'm sure that he wasn't yours !" I yell at him and I understand what I said, I regret immediately.

"Don't you dare talking about her like that ! You don't know anything about our relationship and because of you she left me ! How dare you taking a choice for me ?" he screams at me like he has never done before.

"Because this child was a mistake just like you and her ! I attack your lovely Elena but she left you and I was there for you, you don't remember this day, do you ? I think you don't because you was so drunk that I had to undress you and you make love to me and _not_ her ! I knew at this time that I won this war against her !"

"What are you talking about ? It wasn't a war to win me ! You don't understand that I always love her even when I was with you, even when she left me.." he told me seriously.

"You can't have her ! Why do you want her ? When I'm next to you for three years and I'm going to be your wife. You promised that you will never leave me-" I begin

"You betray me because you forced her to leave me even if you knew that this will destroy me ! How can you think that I will marry you after that ? When you did everything in your power to destroy my life and take away the love of my life ! Why did you do this ?"

"Because you're mine, Stefan and only mine !" I explode "She can't have you ! I love so much and I know that-"

"If you really love me, you would have never done that ! What do you have against her anyway ?" he asks.

"I had nothing against her. She made a choice to save your business, I knew she would do this choice because she loved you that this was disgusting. Each time I saw you two together I want to vomit, she touched you like I used to. She wrapped her arms around your neck and smiling like her life depended of yours. She was so happy to be with you, but she noticed that I watched her all the time when you were together.."

"What are you talking about ?! What choice ?"

"If she didn't leave you, I was going to ruin your business and she knew that you live for your job ! I made sure that she was going miscarry because she couldn't live without you just like I can't but Care leaves with her, so does Klaus and you got found all alone. Thanks god for me, you did nothing to find her." I get angry because he doesn't understand that I did what I do for him.

"You threatened her ? How could you do that ?" he asks with disgust in his voice.

"Because she took you away from me ! And she is a fucking slut because her child wasn't yours anyway ! I tried to save you for a life you didn't want you to !"

"She never would have me cheated on me ! Not just like you did when we were together for the first time !

"I never cheated on you, Stefan !"

"Of course you do with my best friend Elijah ! And because of you he isn't my best friend anymore. He was my best friend for _years_ and you ruin it. I took your defense against everybody, Katherine because I loved you enough to forgive you for what you did to me ! I got angry against my brother because of you !"

"What I did to you ? You're kidding me, right ! I slept with him because I was drunk and you weren't there, I was lonely. He was there and it's just happened. Damon always hates me just like her ugly wife-"

"How dare you talking about Bonnie like that ?! She tried to make concessions and you, you didn't do anything. Don't change the subject, Katherine."

"I love you, Stefan don't do that.." I cry now because I can't lose him.

"It's you who did that to us ! There are not us anymore.." he says and I approach him, I need to feel him next to me, to touch him but he avoids me.

"No, Katherine don't you dare touching me after what you did ! You're selfish, hypocrite and you did everything you could to separate Elena and me !" he yells at me and when I hear Elena's name I can not take more of her, he always bring her in the conversation, our conversation.

"I did nothing, she does everything in her power to separate us, Stefan ! Why do not you want to understand my point of view ?!"

"There was not us for a long time before she came into my life ! Your point of view, are you kidding me ?! It's you who did it.."

I approach him slowly and he takes two steps back."Don't ! I go to see Damon and Bonnie and don't you dare following me !" he screams and slams the door behind him. I fall down and cry all the tears in my body because of _her._

Elena Gilbert.

Damon's POV.

I sleep next to Bonnie my future wife when I hear the front door open. I slowly get out of bed without wake up Bonnie, I kiss her hair. She is so beautiful and come down.

"Stefan ! It's three in the morning, what are you doing here ?" I ask him when I see that my brother cries. The last time I saw him cry was when our mother died because of an overdose and he wanted to wake up her but he couldn't. It break my heart to see him like this, I approach him to hug him and he cries on my shoulder.

"What happened ?" I ask when I see that he doesn't answer me and running his hands through his hair. "Talk to me"

"It's Katherine.." he whispers and I am not sure to have heard him.

"What are you talking about ? What did she does ?"

"She took me the only thing that I loved more than anything.."

I hear Bonnie come down stairs and making her way toward Stefan. She looks at me with confused eyes and puts her hands on his arms. He looks up at her and hug her.

"What's going on ?" she asks quietly and he nods.

"I have a daughter" he chocks out. "What ? It's impossible !" I say horrified.

"Kathrine is pregnant ?!" Bonnie asks with wide open eyes. Stefan straightens and wipes his eyes.

"Of course not ! It's Elena-" he explains "You slept with her ?" I ask before he finish his sentence.

"Not since the last three years-" he continues "How this is possible ? If you haven't slept with her ?" I ask.

"Baby, stop interrupting him !" Bonnie told me and I frown. "Sorry Brother"

"Go head Stef. I will make some café" Bonnie told him and squeeze his arms gently.

"We have a daughter together. She hide her from me during three years and now my little girl has three years and I haven't see her." Stefan told us, closes his eyes and take deep breathe.

"How she is ? Your daughter I mean" I ask when Bonnie comes back to the kitchen with a tray and three mugs.

"She is so beautiful, I see her on a photo. We talk with Elena but she wouldn't tell me who did this, who forced her to leave me.."

Bonnie sit next to us on the couch and I kiss her temple. She looks at me and smiles. I look at Stefan, he rubs his eyes and I smiled sweetly at him to encourage him to continue.

"I did a quick calculation and it could only be Katherine ! I did acknowledge her because she was nervous and she is never nervous. She did this to keep me towards her ! I lost three years with my daughter because of her.. she did everything in her power to separate me from Elena.. Of course, she managed !"

"But why Elena left you if she carrying your child ?" Bonnie asks him.

"Because Katherine forced her, she threatened her. She made a choice to leave me for my business ! My fucking business ! She thinks that I would have choose my company over her. I would never do that, why she thought that ?!" he explodes and I feel Bonnie jump behind me, I wrap my arms around her.

"Because maybe she was scared, Stefan.." Bonnie try to tell him.

"I was there for her ! Don't defend her Bon ! She takes away our child ! _Our _child !"

"Damon say something please" Bonnie whispers in my ears and I nod.

"Brother maybe you can calm down. Go to sleep and think about it before put the blame on her and-"

"I don't want to sleep Damon. I try to put the pieces together but I'm so angry against her !"

"I will call Taylor prepare the jet if you want to go to LA tomorrow" Bonnie proposes to him.

"I can't I will go this week end. I need to talk to her." Stefan told me and I look at Bonnie.

"I have her number if you want, she gave it to me at the dedication.." Bonnie told Stefan. He looks at her with sparkling eyes.

"Give it to me please, I need to hear her voice." Stefan says to her with a small smile.

Bonnie give it to him and we leave the room to let him space with the mother of his daughter.

I just hear him told "Hello, Elena." and we disappear in our room.

**A/N : Thank you for reading**

**What do you think ? S****ome ideas for future chapters ?**

**Comments make me happy. So feel free to leave me one.**

**Until next time !**

**Bisous Angélique :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hey guys !**

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual because t****his week I have not had much time to write****I wanted published today.**

**Here it's chapter four, I hope you like it.**

Chapter four.

Elena's POV.

I wake up by the sound of my daughter jumping on the bed. I stir and smile when she kiss me on my nose. She places her head in the crook on my neck and I kiss her hair. "Mama I miss you yesterday night and when I wake up you weren't in your room" she tells me with anxiety in her voice.

"I know I'm sorry sweetie, I was busy but I'm here now and I don't go anywhere" I tickled her and she laughs and laughs and I see me with my mom when I was a little girl. "Mama stop, please"

"Maybe I don't want to" I whisper in her ear and I start over again and she giggles even more.

"Mama !" she yells with tears in her eyes.

"Ok I stop" I say to her and I get out of bed. "Auntie Care is here, baby girl ?"

"Yeah, yeah. She prepares pancakes for you because I already eat breakfast. Uncle Nik did his special breakfast just for me and Em because Auntie Care was still sleeping" she told me.

"What is his special breakfast, sweetie ?" I asks her and place a wick of hair behind her ear.

"Uhu I can't tell you, it's a secret between us and we promised we won't tell anyone" she says and I can tell that she is proud of her because she smiles with all the confidence she has in herself to keep a huge secret like this.

"Ok but I'm your mother so maybe you can tell me" I tell her playfully.

"Mama, I can't. A secret is a secret." I smile and caress her cheek before she disappears in Emily's room. I change in Caroline's dress which is on the desk. She had to put it this morning before Ella came to see me.

I come down stairs and smell pancakes. I remember that last night, I didn't eat because Stefan and I talked all night and fall asleep in his arms ! I'm an idiot falling asleep in the arms of my ex boyfriend and the love of my life too. Yeah I'm really an idiot !

"Hey Lena !" Care tells me and smiles widely at me.

"Hey, thank you for keeping Ella yesterday" I smile and kiss her cheek.

"I hope you it went well with Stefan" she says and gives me pancakes with maple sirup.

I tell her everything about last night the moment he arrived until the moment I fall asleep in his arms just like years ago. I tell her about he was pissed off of me when I told him about Ella. The moment Katherine called him and he defends me against her.

"Wow Lena !" Caroline says to me when we wash the breakfast dishes. "He left you a letter" she smiles and she tends it to me.

"I don't want to it, Care" I say grumpy.

"Of course you want it. It scares you but you need to read it and-"

"But he hates me because I take away from him _our_ daughter" I say with tears in my eyes.

"No, he doesn't I know him and you know him better than me but he will never hates you. He needs to understand that you did that to protect him." she tells me and wipes my tears away.

"Read it" she orders me because I know she is right I have to read it to see what I want to tell me.

"Mama, Mama ! Someone is on your phone.. He wants to talk to you" Ella runs towards me and hands me the phone then runs in Emily's room.

"Hello ?" I ask anxious.

"Hello, Elena." My heart stops when I hear his voice. Care look at me with worried eyes when she sees that I became pale.

"Stefan.." I whisper with a lump in my throat.

"I call you last night" He begins and I hear that he takes a deep breathe before continuing, he always does that when he is nervous. "Because Katherine tells me everything and we have to talk about it"

"Stefan, I can't now but maybe we can see each other next week ?" I ask because I can't see him today or tomorrow I have to prepare myself. I think he wants to see our daughter and I don't know how he will react when he will see her for the first time.

"Yeah of course I understand. Our daughter has a beautiful voice just like her mother" he told me and I fell that he has a smile on his face and I smile with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you. I will read your letter in a few minutes" I say.

"Ok. And may not be angry against Bonnie because she is the one who give me your number.."

"Of course not, it only could be her anyways. Thank you for everything, Bye"

"Bye, I love- .. kiss Ella for me." he says and hang up.

He almost told me that I love me, maybe I have dreamed because I want that maybe he loves me again after everything that happened between us. He can't love me, I destroy our life together, I push him away when I needed him the most and it's all my fault. I wanted to protect him from my mistake because I forgot my control pill.

"Elena, you Ok ?" Care asks me when she sees that I'm lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry" I say and I finish my coffee which is cold now.

"It's a beautiful day, maybe we can go to the beach ? No don't say that we have to go to work. I call Liv and she totally understands that you have the right to have day off. She comes to diner tonight." she explains happily.

"Ok, thank you Care. I prepare the girls and you make a picnic ?" I suggest.

* * *

><p>"Yep. Go, they are going to be excited" she says smiling and slides sweet words in my ear "You made an important step by letting yourself open up to him, I'm proud of you and I love you" She told me and I gave her a hug and told her that I love her too.<p>

"Girls, we go to the beach, pick up your swimsuit" I say and smiling when they run toward me and kiss my cheeks.

"But Mama, I don't have any here" Ella told me, "I know but maybe Em can lend you one, what do you think, Em ?" I ask and turn around to look at her.

"Yeah, I can Auntie Lena" she tells me and I look for another one in her wardrobe.

I leave them alone and prepare our stuff to Caroline and I and fall on Stefan's letter. My hands are trembling when I open it.

_Elena, _

_I know it's late and maybe you don't want to read it. I remember when you receive letters from publisher, you don't want to open them because you were afraid that they said that your book is not worth enough to be published._

_I wanted to tell you so much in this letter but I can't find words who describes how much I'm hurt that you didn't tell me about Ella but I understand what you did this, or at least I try to understand your decision._

_I hope I will see you soon with our beautiful daughter._

_Stefan._

I cry because he is right, of course he is right. He can't understand why I did that even if Katherine told him why I left. I have to explain to him but I'm scared, so scared that he will never forgive me to taking his little girl away from him.

Stefan's POV.

I almost told her that I love her ! What is going on in my head ?! I can't love her, not anymore. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear my door office. I look up and see Katherine. She wears a black tight dress with high heels.

"What are you doing here ?" I snap at her.

"I'm here to talk to you obviously" she responds coldly and approaches my desk.

"I don't have time for you, today Katherine." I say and I head to the door. "Now, leave please".

"I don't leave, Stefan we need to talk about what happened yesterday night.."

"Yes, you leave. I don't want to talk to you. This is unforgivable." I tell her.

"We have to, Stefan. You can't deny the attraction between us, babe" Katherine approaches me slowly and touch my arms. She begins to unbutton my shirt and I block her arms before she continues.

"Don't touch me again like that. There is nothing between us anymore, you are disgusting. How can you thinking about sex when you lied to me openly during three years ?!" I ask her and see that her expression changes between to lust from anger.

"Normally, we have sex three time a day and now nothing ! I miss you and I know you miss me"

"I can't look at you and don't think about Elena. I have no pleasure to see you or talk to you, Katherine why you don't understand ?!"

"Because I love you ! And I don't want her near you, she is toxic !" she yells at me.

"You're crazy ! She would never hurt me and now we would have a child together !" I yell because she doesn't know that she keeps Ella.

"I know you want a child with me and not her, this is why I did that." she explains proudly and smiles mischievously.

"I wanted child with you one day but after what you did to her, I can't have them with you because I already have one."

"What ?! What are you talking about ?" she ask and turns pale.

"She never has miscarried ! You haven't win Katherine." I say smiling because I'm so proud of my little girl. I remember her little voice when she answered my phone this morning.

"Why are you lying ? I have proof she aborted ! I did followed her when she left for LA during three weeks. Her belly has never grows, I was sure that she lost it.."

"You're wrong, _we_ have a beautiful little daughter together" I smile when I say the word daughter. "She looks so much like her mother"

"Stop ! Stop ! I broke her by separating her from you !" she yells with furry in her voice.

"You don't broke her far from it actually !" I yell "Now leave, I lost too much time with you today. I don't go home before a week and when I when I get home from my business trip you will be left !"

"You can't leave me, Stefan ! I can't live without you, you are my life !" she cries but it makes me nothing that she cries.

"My little girl is my life now ! You can not say or do anything that will change that. You go alone or Taylor will force you out." I say calmly.

"I leave but you have to believe me when I told you that I love you." she says and leave the room without another word.

I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair. My phone rings, it's Damon.

"Hey baby bro ! How are you today ?" he asks cheerfully.

"I'm fine, Damon. You do not have to call me every five minutes I'm not a child." I say angrily.

"You will always be a child for me, baby Bro. I'm worried about you because of what happened last night. You never cried since mom died and.." he begins

"Damon stops. I don't want to talk about mom, I leave in a few hours for France, I have a lot thing to do. We'll talk when I get home. Kiss Bonnie for me, bye." I hang up before he can reply.

* * *

><p>Caroline's POV.<p>

We return to the beach exhausted. Ella and Emily are asleep in the car and I drive slowly when a car crashes into us, I lost control of the car and everything become black.

**A/N : Comments make me happy. So feel free to leave me one.**

**What do you think ? Maybe some ideas for future chapter ? **

**Until next time !**

**Bisous Angélique :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hey guys !**

**Here it's chapter five, t****here is a little moment between Stefan and Ella, I hope you like it.**

**I'm a little stress about this chapter.**

Chapter five.

Caroline's POV.

It hurts, really hurts. I can't situate the pain, she is everywhere. I open my eyes and remember what happened we have an accident with Elena and the girls. Emily. Ella. I want to scream for them to know where they are but I can't it is as if something was stuck in my throat. There are people around me, they try to talk to me but I don't understand, I just want to find my daughter. I turn my head and see her and Ella sitting at the back of an ambulance with doctors who treat their wounds on the face. I want to sit and see how Elena is doing but the pain in my head stop me.

"Mrs please don't try to move. You maybe have concussion, your friend is still in the car with firefighters. Don't worry they take care of her. Now we go in the hospital with little girls.." a doctor told me and we are in the ambulance.

"Mommy !" Emily screams when I'm in the ambulance.

"I'm here sweetie don't worry" I tell her and caress her cheek when she approaches me and sit next to me.

"Auntie Care, where is my Mama ?" Ella asks me with tears roll down her cheeks.

"She will be Ok, she will rejoins us in the hospital. Don't cry baby girl, she will be Ok.." I say and a paramedic replace me and answer all their questions.

"Mommy ! Mommy ! I don't want to leave you" Emily screams when they take me in a nursing room.

"Em, stay with Ella, go with this nurse. Dad will come soon, I love you sweetie.." I say before leaving my daughter crying.

Klaus's POV.

I look at Caroline sleeping next to me, she is so beautiful. I have to go to work so I get up and kiss her chastely on her lips.

It's 6PM when the hospital call me to tell me that my wife and my daughter have had an car accident. I close my gallery and drive as fast as I can to the hospital. I arrive and see Em and Ella sitting in the waiting room with a nurse.

Emily sees me and runs towards me. "Daddy !" she smiles and I kiss her hair. I'm so happy that my baby girl is alive with Ella, a weight leave my shoulders. How is Caroline ? And Elena ?

"Uncle Nik !" Ella says and jumps in my arms. I walk toward the nurse who smiles at me.

"How's my wife ?" I ask her but I'm afraid of her answer, how can I live without her ?

"She is a nursing room to see if she has others injuries. She will soon be able to see you." she smiles and I breathe.

"Ok, thank you. And how is her friend who was also in the car ?" I ask and her smile fade.

"She is not here yet.." she answer slowly.

"What do you mean she is not here ?" I raise my voice because she can't be...

"I do not know more than you." She told me and when I was going to respond to her, I see Elena coming on a stretcher. She doesn't have her eyes open. I know this is serious because they run toward the elevator and I think they go to the block.

"I have to go, Sir. You can wait in the waiting room, the doctor will come to told to you when you can see your wife." she told me, I thank you and she leaves but before she kiss Em and Ella cheeks.

Ten minutes later I finally can see Caroline. I enter in her room and she smiles at me.

"How are you, love ?" I ask, kiss her hair and take her hand in mine.

"My stomach hurts but I'm fine." she says but I can see that she lie to me because I see a bruise on her wrist.

"How is Emily ? And Ella ? And Elena ?" she asks worried.

"Emily and Ella are fine, they have nothing thanks god.. But Elena, she..." she cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"No, no she can't be, Nik she can't be" she cries. "No, no she is not dead, sweetie." I tell her and wipe her tears away.

"So, where is she ?" she asks.

"I don't know anything, she came after you but she went to the block immediately. They didn't told me anything but I think it's must be serious." I say and before she can reply, Ella and Emily enter in her room.

"Mommy !" Emily screams and jumping in Caroline's arms. "Slow down, Em. Mommy is hurt.." I warns her. Ella is still at the entrance of the room.

"Come here sweetheart.." I say and she approaches slowly toward me and sit on my laps.

"I want Mama" she sobs against me.

"Shhhh, she will be fine.." I say and rub her back slowly, until she falls asleep against me.

"Elena's Gilbert family ?" a doctor ask me when I leave Caroline and the girls sleeping in Caroline's room.

"Yeah, I'm her friend" I say. "How is she ?"

"She is stable, now. She has a lot of injuries because of the accident. She has internal bleeding, several broken ribs, a lot of bruises. She is in artificial coma so she will not suffer as he is going to reabsorbed.." he explains.

"So she will be Ok ?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, she breathe by her own, so it's a good thing but she has to be very careful during the next few weeks." he tells me.

"Ok, thank you so much. Can I see her ?"

"Of course but just one person at the time." he smiles. I thank him again and leave.

I enter in her and I'm shock, she is so tiny and pale. I sit in a chair and take her hand in mine. A nurse checks her perfusion. "You can talk to her" she says.

"Yeah, I know, I just don't have any." I say with tears in my eyes. I have to call Stefan, he has the right to know.

"She is out of danger, now. She has been very lucky." she says before leaving the room.

"Ella is Ok don't worry. She has nothing just like Em, they are both asleep with Care. You made me so scared just like Care. Ella asks us questions about you all the time, she was so scared to lose you even if she has only three years old. I know, you don't want that Stefan knows but I will call him anyways because you need him even if you don't admit it." I smile when I remember the first time they saw each other.

_It is a Friday night, Caroline and I would go out but Caroline is stuck with Elena because Caroline doesn't want to leave Elena alone in their apartment. Me, I'm stuck with Stefan because I forgot that it's a boy night but I want to see my girlfriend so I bring Stefan with me and Caroline brings Elena._

_We arrive with Stefan, late as usual, when I see Elena and Caroline they are laughing. I kiss Caroline on her lips and Elena on her cheek._

"_I'm sorry love for begin late, it's Stefan's fault" I say "Elena, let me introduce you Stefan" _

"_Stefan, this is Elena" they shake their hands and I feel something between us._

_The diner is good, the conversation easy between them just like they know each other for years. It is a pleasure to see Stefan smiling like that because of a girl. _

"_Maybe we can go in a club ?" I ask when we finish dinner and kiss Caroline's head._

"_What do you think, Elena ?" Stefan whispers in Elena's ear._

"_I think it's a good idea" she smiles. _

"_So what are we waiting for ?" Stefan told us and gives his card to pay. "No, Stefan I pay for my part" Elena explains._

"_No, you don't. I pay for you two too" I say to Caroline and me._

"_I can pay for us, Stefan." I offer even if I know that he will never let me pay for us._

"_Stop it, Klaus. I pay and you know it." he smirks and we leave._

_When we are in the car, Stefan whispers in my ear and told me "She is so beautiful"_

_It surprises me because he never reveals his feelings to anyone. "Yeah, I know" I smile widely when I see Stefan takes Elena's hand and I know that they live be good for each other._

Stefan's POV.

Seven hours flight and I'm exhausted, the last time that I was in Paris it's was with Elena. My heart aches at her thought. It is three hours in the afternoon in Paris and I have a few hours before my first meeting with a leader of telecommunication.

I enter in my suite in the palace George V witch is at the heart of the most elegant district of the capital between the Champs Elysees and the banks of the Seine.

I run a bath and relaxes me, before going to my appointment. We are just beginning our diner when Taylor come to see me and whispers something in my ear. "Excusez-moi, je dois prendre cette appel" I tell to him.

"Allez-y je vous en prie" he says and I leave the table.

"What the hell is wrong with Nik ?! I am to a super important dinner" I yell before he can speaks.

"Sorry, Stefan I know Damon tells me but I had to talk to you as soon as possible." he explains.

"Something happens to Care or Em ? Or Ella ?" I was obliged to ask and my throat tightens when I think of what happened to my daughter.

"Yeah, Stefan they have had an car accident, a serious accident" he says and I feel his voice cracking.

"What happened ?" I murmur because I don't want to hear that when when I'm a thousands miles away from them.

"Someone hit Caroline's car very badly. Em and Ella are fine they were attached. Care have some bruises here and there. But Elena-" I cut him off before he can continues.

"Don't tell me that Nik, please don't" I say with tears in my eyes.

"No, no but she is an artificial coma because she has a bleeding internal and a lot of bruises"

"I come as quickly as possible to LA. I leave now, call me as soon as you have news of Elena, please. Kiss the girls for me." I say.

I turn to see Taylor watching me, "Prepare the jet, I'm leaving now" I tell and he disappear.

"Désolé Monsieur. Je dois y aller, ma femme a eu un accident de voiture grave à LA. Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous rappelle dès que je peux." I say and shake his hands.

"Bien sur j'attend votre appel, restez auprès de votre femme. Désolé pour elle, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrez Mr. Salvatore."

I arrive at the hospital at five AM. I'm exhausted because of jet lag and I'm stressed to see Elena. Nik calls to tell me that he brought Emily and Ella in his home to sleep a little better than in Caroline's bed.

I'm in front of Elena's room but I'm stuck, I can't enter in. I'm so scared to see her like that, maybe she doesn't want me to be here with her ? I realize that she's been through so much when she left me to protect our daughter from Katherine. How I could have hate her as she took care of her?

I'm in her room before I know it. I feel tears roll down my cheeks and I chock a sob when I look at her. I cry my eyes out when I see a bandage around her head with cuts on her cheeks, she has a lot of bruises on her arms.

I sit on the chair, take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles. I'm afraid that if I touch her, I'm going to hurt her. "What are you doing here ?!" a nurse asks me angrily than she opens the door.

"I'm here to see my wife.." I reply sadly. I say _my wife_, why I say that ? Maybe because once in my life I wanted her to became my wife, the woman would carried my children.

"You can't be here, Sir. Visiting hours start at nine o'clock in the morning, so you have to leave." she responds coldly.

"I don't leave. I wasn't here when she was admitted and it's been only a few minutes that I'm here." I say locking my eyes with hers.

"I will call the security if you don't leave, she have to rest alone." she emphasizes the word alone.

"I don't leave and that's all. I don't leave her. Please, I need to be close to her" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Just for today because she have had a serious accident and I see that she means everything to you." she say before leaving the room. I feel my eyes heavy with fatigue I lie a little wobbly on the chair and close my eyes before falling asleep with Elena's hand in mine.

I wake up by the sound of someone clears his throat. I open my eyes and run my hand through my hair. "Sorry, Sir but the doctors want to see if they can wake up Elena." Taylor tells me.

"Ok I come in a few minutes." I say with a sleepy voice.

He leaves the room and I kiss her hair. "Come back to me, Baby" I whisper and I leave the room.

I'll see Caroline in her room. I knock and she says "Come in"

"Hey, Care" I say and she smiles when she sees me.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry for the accident. I was driving carefully like always when I'm with Em and-" I cut her off.

"Care, stop it ! You did nothing wrong it was an accident. How are you ?" I ask and kiss her cheek.

"I'm good. But you look like hell, Stefan. Why are here, anyway ? You should be in France. Klaus calls you, didn't he ?" she asks suspiciously.

"Of course, he calls me, Care. I need to be near to her, and for Paris I don't care because I can't focus on anything except her."

"I know that you have to be with her, I understand. But had you thought about what she will say when she wakes up ? She will freak out to see you because she loves you so much. I know that I shouldn't tell you but she retains her tears when she looks at Ella. I never see her smiling like that when you call her to tell her that you want to see Ella. this is the best gift you could do to her." she says with happiness in her eyes.

Before I can reply Emily open the door and runs towards Care. "Mommy ! Mommy !" she screams.

"Hey, baby girl !" she say, her face lights up when she sees her daughter. "Hello, my love" Nik tells her with a beautiful girl in his arms.

"Stefan, you're already here ?" Nik asks me.

"Come to see Auntie Care, Ella" Caroline tells the little girl in her husband arms.

I'm freezing. It's _my_ daughter. My. My daughter.

"Who is the man Uncle Nik ?" she asks with a little voice. She is so beautiful in her dress.

He looks at me with a question look. I can't respond him. It is necessary whatsoever Elena tells her and not me.

"It's a friend sweetie." Caroline answers for us. Ella sit next to Emily and hugs Caroline.

"How is my Mama ? I want to see her."

"She is better but you can't see her, today. Maybe tomorrow when you come back to see me." Caroline tells her slowly.

"I want to be with her, so she knows that I think about her all the time. I've never been away from her" she says tearfully.

"Honey, look at me. She is Ok but she can't see you right know. I'm sure that she knows that you think about all the time because she is your mother and she knows everything about you. I have a idea, do you want to know ?" I ask Ella and she looks at me carefully.

"Yeah I want to know." she responds smiling.

"Maybe you can make her a drawing and I will bring, what do you think ?"

"Thank you, it's an excellent idea" she says and jump in my arms. My daughter is in my arms for the first time and I caress her hair.

"Daddy I can make a drawing for Auntie Lena too ?" Em asks her father and Ella go back on the bed.

"Of course, baby girl. I have everything at home, shall we ?"

Em look at Caroline to asks her if she can leave and Caroline smiles, kiss girls hairs before they jump in Nik arms. They wave at us and leave the room with cheerfulness.

"You have been so great with her" Caroline squeeze my hand with tears in her eyes.

"It's nothing Care. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted that she do something to change the ideas ."

"You don't understand, Stefan. She is not like that normally, she is shy and doesn't talk to someone she does not know. She is confident with you just like she is with Elena."

"Thank you Care, I have to go I want to see if they wake Elena or not."

"Anytime, Stefan. Come to see me after, I don't go anywhere" she says playfully.

"Of course. See you soon" I kiss her forehead and leave the room.

I see doctors leaving Elena's room and I stop them. "How is she ?"

"Her internal bleeding is absorbed so we gave her medication for that she wakes up gently." he smiles.

"How long before she wakes up ?" I ask.

"We don't know, it depends on the patients but maybe a few hours. You can stay with her if you want."

"Ok, thank you for everything doctor." I say and shake his hand.

"It's my job, Sir. Have a good evening." he tells me and leave with happiness that she will wakes up soon.

It's been five hours since they gave her the medication and nothing. I'm anxious that she will not wake up and leave me for good this time. But when I was going to go get a nurse I feel her hand moving in mine.

I straighten and look at her hand, she is moving again. I look up to see if she has open her eyes and I see two beautiful brown eyes looking at me with tears.

"Stefan.." she whispers but I'm not even sure to have heard her.

"I'm here, baby. I'm with you, now." I say and kiss her forehead. I wipe her tears away with my thumbs and caress her cheeks softly. I see her closing her eyes when I caress her and she falling asleep with our hands intertwine.

**A/N : Comments make me happy. So feel free to leave me one.**

**All mistakes are mine, sorry about that.**

**Let me know that you think guys !**

**Until next time !**

**Bisous Angélique :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hey guys !**

**Here it's chapter six, I hope you like it.**

**I'm sorry, it is shorter than usual but I have family problems and I can't write when I want.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapter six.**

Elena's POV.

_I am on the beach with the sun caressing my face. I fell someone presence behind me and I turn around. _

"_Babe, there you are" Stefan says to me before kissing me like his life depending on it. He sits behind me._

"_I wanted to enjoy the sun" I reply and smile when he rubs my back softly._

"_I don't think it's good for the baby" I realize that I have a little tummy under my dress._

"_I know but I love watching the sun reflect against the sea.." I say and lie my head on his chest._

"_I know you love babe. It's getting cold, come." he says in my ear and I shiver against him._

"_Can we just stay a little longer ?" I ask and close my eyes enjoying the warmth of Stefan._

"_Of course but we have to go soon" _

"_I know Care and Nik have told me to be there at eight PM."_

"_How is my little girl ?" he asks and rubs my belly._

"_She is fine, she moves" I reply and place my hands over his._

_We stay here during fifteen, watching the sun and I fall asleep against him when he rocks me and rubs his hands over my belly with the sounds of waves. "Elena, babe wake up. We have to go, it's chilly." he tells me._

"_Humm, no I don't want to leave." I say with a sleepy voice._

"_We have to and especially you have to, so we can see our princess"_

"_I'm scared, Stefan" I whisper and hold back my tears._

"_What ?! What are you talking about ?" he asks with concern in his voice._

"_If I open my eyes, you will be gone and I can't live without you-"_

"_I will never leave you, Elena. How can you think that ?" he asks worried._

"_I don't know, maybe-"_

"_I'm the lucky one to have you in my life. You're an amazing woman, a wonderful wife and you will be the best mother to our daughter." I feel my body push back against him and gaps for air when he kiss my neck and awakens._

"Hey, baby.." Stefan says softly.

"What are you doing here ?" I ask even if my throat burn.

"I'm here because you are here and I need to be near to you" He replies.

"No, you don't. You can't be here, she will come after me and Ella and I can't lose her" I try to hold my tears to see him next to me but I can't.

**Stefan's POV.**

"Baby, don't cry. She will never come after you, I will protect you and _our_ daughter just like I did before for you."

"No, no, Stefan, please." she tries to sit up but I see that she will pass out any second. "Its hurt" she whispers drowsy.

"Where ?" I ask and take her head in my hands.

"My head, its hurt, please help me."

"I will go find a nurse or someone, Ok ?" I say and leave the room searching a nurse.

I find a nurse and she told me that she will come when she will have finished with this patient.

"Baby, she will come in any minute." I say when I return in her room.

She is get up and put her clothes in a suitcase. "What are you doing ?!"

"I have to go, Stefan. I don't want to put my daughter's life in danger because you are here with me."

"You don't go anywhere ! You have to stay here, take care of yourself.." I reply and approach her slowly. She takes two steps back.

"Don't, Stefan. I can't fight you, you are my weakness as Ella. Please, let me leave." she says with tears roll down her cheeks.

"Elena, look at me" I say, she looks up at me and I lock my eyes with her. "You don't have to leave, Taylor's guys keep an eye on her. Don't worry about her, she will never touch you again." I respond and caress her cheeks.

"What if she comes and take Ella away from me ? What if she come and kidnaps her ?" she asks with more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop. I have everything under control. Come here" I say and she takes refuge in my arms. She cries even harder when I tell her that I see our daughter.

There is a knock at the door and I wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry, Sir but I have a situation" Taylor tells me, I nod and he leaves the room.

"I will go talk to Taylor and maybe look for Ella, what do you think ?" I ask and look at her.

"Yes, I want to see her" she replies and places her head in the crock of my neck. I kiss her hair and I hold her tighter against me during a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"What is the situation, Taylor ?" I ask him when I let Elena sleeping in her bed because she falls asleep against me, she was exhausted. The nurse come and gave her some morphine which help her to calm down.<p>

"Miss Pierce have ransack your office this morning because she has your elevator code" he says.

"What is she found ? Why nobody stop her ?" I ask but I see nothing she could find against me.

"Nothing but she was very angry, she broke everything in your apartment."

"Ok. I will call her later today. I'll get Ella, you can take the end of the day off. Next time, I will dismiss you if she returns."

He nods and I go in Caroline's room because Ella is here, Nik text me several minutes ago.

"Hey Care, how are you today ?" I ask when I enter in her room.

"I'm good and Elena ?" she asks.

"She is Ok, I think. She doesn't really talk to me but she wants to see our daughter. So, here I am to pick her if it's Ok with you ?"

"Of course, take her. Nik told me that she spoke about you all night. She is with Nik in the cafeteria, she will come any minutes." she smiles.

"Really ?"

"Of course, she said she hoped that you're his father.." she says with joy in her voice.

"Really ? I hope Elena will tells her that I'm her father"

"She will do when she's ready. It took her a long time to accept her pregnancy without you around, she was lonely and scared, but she faced this situation."

"I should have be there but she left me ! _She _left me without nothing.. and now, I have a daughter-" I can't finish my sentence because the door opens.

"Auntie Care, can I see my Mama ?" Ella asks her when she opens the door and she runs towards me. I take her in my arms and kiss her hair.

"Yes, you can. Actually I'm here to take you to see her, if you want."

**Elena's POV.**

"_Mama ! Mama !" Ella runs towards me "Dada doesn't want to stop, chase me" she says hiding behind my legs._

"_It's because you challenge him, sweetie" I reply and smile at Stefan when he enters in the kitchen._

"_Where is my baby girl ?" Stefan asks me playfully. _

"_I don't know, maybe in the living room" I smile._

"_I'm here !" Ella says and jumps in Stefan's arms._

"_Here you are, put on your shoes we go to the swimming pool." Stefan says and kiss her hair._

"_Mama you're going with us ?" Ella asks me and sat on the counter._

"_I can't honey, your brother or sister doesn't stop kicking. I'm tired so have fun with your Dad." I say and Stefan rubs my belly. Ella put on her shoes in the living room._

"_Get some sleep, Baby." Stefan says and kiss me on the lips. "I love you both" _

"_I love you too" I kiss him again and he pulls me closer to him, I feel him smile against my mouth._

"_Ella hurry !" Stefan says and kiss my neck before going to see Ella._

"_Bye, Baby. Maybe we can have a little fun when I get home." he says seductively._

"_Go, before I make it easy for you to stay here with me" I wink at him._

"_Make it easy for me to stay ?" he asks and turning back towards me. I slowly lift my shirt and expose my new black bra._

"_You're lucky that I'm late.." he begins and Ella is ready. _

_They leave for the swimming pool and I start the diner. But I begin to feel a severe pain in my belly. I fall on the ground and place my hands on stomach. "Stefan..." I whisper._

"Elena, wake up" I hear Stefan voice but I don't understand the words who live his lips.

"Elena, Baby" Stefan's fingertips caress my cheek and I open my eyes slowly.

"Mama !" My baby girl screams and jump in my bed.

"Hello, baby" I whisper trying to catch my breath when I see Stefan and Ella together for the first time.

"How are you ?" Ella asks me before turning back to Stefan and he nods his head at her. She hands me her drawing, I take it and look at it. It's us. _Oh my_. It's my dream come true. Stefan, Ella and me. _Us_

"Fine, sweetie and you ?" I say but I wince when she pulls her against me.

"Ella, go down, your mother is ill" he says sweetly and she sit on his laps.

"Since when you listen someone other than me ?" I ask her playfully. She pouts at me and she giggles.

There is a knock and the door opens. "Sorry, but I have to check your ribs and your injuries" a nurse tells me.

"Baby girl, go with Dada" I say without thinking and Stefan look at me shocked with wide open eyes.

"Don't ask Ella, go ahead" I say when I see that she will question me. "Come baby girl. We will wait outside, what do you think ?" Stefan asks and Ella turns to him.

"Dada.." she whispers and jumps in his arms open. She places her head in the crook of his neck and I see her smile when she is truly happy.

It's like a breathe again when I see my daughter and her father together. Sometimes life can surprise us and truly smile for the first time in three years.

**A/N : I hope, you like the moment between the three of them.**

**Let me know what you think. ****Comments make me happy. So feel free to leave me one.**

**Until next time !**

**Bisous Angélique :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.**

**Klaus's POV.**

"Hey" I caress Emily's cheek and she wakes up. "We have to go love."

"Humm, no. Let me sleep, Daddy" she murmurs and close her eyes again.

"Baby girl, go with Daddy. You will come tomorrow after school, visits are over for now." Caroline says sweetly to Em.

"I miss you at home and Daddy doesn't cook like you" she pouts at me.

"Maybe we can order pizza, what do you think sweetie ?" I ask playfully and wink at Caroline.

"Yes, Daddy please and Ella comes with us ?" she smiles.

"Of course. Auntie Lena is in the hospital too." Caroline says and kiss her hair.

"Why I don't see her ?" she asks and crease her brow.

"Because she is tired and has a lot injuries. You will see her soon maybe Thursday or so." I say.

"Daddy is right, baby girl. See you tomorrow after school. Love you" Caroline says to her and kiss her cheek.

"Bye, my love. I love you so much" I tell her and kiss her.

"I think I will go to see Elena, after you left. I love you" she says.

"Say her hi for us. Bye." I say and we leave the room.

* * *

><p>We are in the corridor when we see Stefan and Ella join us. Ella is sleeping in Stefan's arms and he smiles when he sees us.<p>

"Hey Stefan, how is Elena ?" I ask and we shake hands.

"She is better then yesterday." he says smiling when he talks about Elena.

"Good. I will bring Ella with us at home. You come with us ?"

"Of course. Thank you" he says and we go towards the car.

**Elena's POV.**

Stefan and Ella leave my room together. The nurse checks my ribs but its hurts like hell, my bruises are better but they are still blue. My head hurts so she give me medics to help me sleep a little better.

"The doctor says that he will come tomorrow to see if you leave the hospital in 2 or 3 days." she says sweetly.

"Ok. Thank you" I say. She nods and leave the room.

I wake up with the sound of the door open. I slowly open my eyes and see Caroline smiling next to me.

"Hey sweetie" she says and sit in the chair next to me.

"Hi" I say with tears in my eyes and I take her in my arms.

"Don't cry Lena. Everything is fine" she murmurs in my ears.

"Thank you so much" I whisper sobbing against her.

"It's Ok. You are fine and Ella is fine too.." she reassures me.

"You save my daughter's life and Stefan is here with me because of your husband" I wipe my tears away and smile shyly at her.

"I would do it over again. You know that Ella is like my own daughter and stop crying, now."

"Thank you Klaus for me for taking care of Ella-"

"Stop that ! It's a pleasure to take care of her and I know that you will do it for Em if something happened to us."

"Of course, you know that" I smile "Come here with me" I shifted myself for her to sit on the bed next to me.

"So what's going on with Stefan ?" she asks.

"Nothing.." I blush.

"Elena Gilbert ! Tell me !" she almost yells at me.

"Nothing, really. He is here with me, that's all."

"That's all ? Really ? Nothing happened ?" she asks like she can't believe it.

"No, really. He saves me from nightmares, several times. I open my eyes and he is here with me." I smile thinking of him. "He is so good with Ella"

"I know, he is. I saw him with her, he loves her so much already like he loves you." she smirks at me.

"He doesn't love me, Care. Stop saying that !"

"You just don't want to believe it." she winks at me.

"When you leave the hospital ?" I ask to change the subject.

"Tomorrow morning." she smiles "What about you ?"

"In 2 or 3 days because my ribs haven't healed yet and they hurt."

"It's Ok, I will be here for you. Stefan have to go to NY tomorrow afternoon, so I will bring Ella here after school."

"He goes to NY ?" I ask softly. Of course he goes to NY. Why I think he will stay here with me ? I'm such an idiot ! _His future wife _wait for him.

"Yeah, just something planned weeks ago and he can't cancel. He will tell you tomorrow morning I think. He doesn't want to leave when you were unconscious and-" she smiles

"Don't do this Care, please" I whisper trying to cut back my tears.

"What ? What's wrong ?" she asks worried.

"Don't talk about Stefan, please. It's hurt deeply when I think that he will leave me because of what I did to us, to him and to myself. I'm scared of what will happened when I will leave the hospital."

"You will be fine, look at me" she says "I'm sure of that you know why. Because you are the bravest and strongest woman I know. I'm so proud of you, you have a beautiful little girl that you have raise alone without him. While you needed him, you never call him even if it was killing you from inside but you never give up on your daughter."

"I can't lose him again, Care. This time, I could not bear it because when I'm with him I alive, truly alive for the first time in three fucking years. I know that I'm not his and his not mine anymore but I ..."

"Sweetie, I understand completely because I feel the same thing for Klaus. This time, you have to protect yourself and not rush headlong like the first time because you have to protect Ella. The last time you got burned because of your relationship, everyone dream to have your passion with Stefan. But the passion you have with him is dangerous for you, you are completely dependent of him. You can't do that again, right ?" she explains.

"Why you understand me so well ?" I choke out.

"Because I'm your best friend and I love you." she wipes my tears away with her thumbs.

"I love you too, Care."

**Stefan's POV.**

I watch my daughter sleeping for hours. She is so beautiful when she sleeps just like Elena. Ella doesn't want to let me go all night. She ate on my laps, she falls asleep in my arms.

"Klaus, I go to see Elena" I say when I'm downstairs and see him in the kitchen.

"It's late, Stefan. You should sleep here tonight and see her in the morning."

"I have to go to NY, tomorrow afternoon. I want to spend the most possible time with her."

"I know, Stefan but I think she needs time to think what's going on between the two of you.." Klaus explains to me.

"Nothing, happens between us, Klaus." I reply and I sit near the bar.

"You're kidding me, right ?" he asks sarcastically.

"No, I'm here for her and I need her in my life, that's all."

"Stefan, you're lying to yourself and you know that." he responds smiling.

"No, not at all. I can't deal with these emotions again."

"You already did, Stefan."

"Stop saying that. I don't and you know it, you're annoying."

"I'm annoying because I'm right. We drink a glass of bourbon ?"

"Of course, Nik"

He serves me. "Cheers" we say at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Baby girl, we have to go it's already 8:45 AM. You will be late for school, Emily you too"<p>

"Dada, I can't find my bag" she pouts from the stairs.

"I have it, baby. Come down with Em." I smile when she sticks out her tongue.

"Uncle Stefan, I wait for you now." Emily smiles pleased with herself.

We arrive at their school. I accompany Ella and Emily at their classroom. I kiss Em on her cheek and on her forehead. "Bye, sweetie see you soon."

"Bye, Uncle Stefan." she waves at me.

"Ella, baby girl" she is tightening in my arms. "You have to go in class"

"I don't want to leave you, Dada. You will never come back, if you leave" she cries. My little daughter cries because of me.

"Look at me, baby." I turn her chin towards me, she has a lot of tears in her eyes. "I will never, never leave you, and your Mama, alright baby girl ?"

"You come pick me up after school ?" she asks hopefully.

"I can't sweetie, I have to go to NY for two or three day max. You will stay with Auntie Care during Mama is still in the hospital." I explains and wipe her tears away.

"No, Dada please." she cries harder and it breaks my heart to see her like this.

"I can't, I have stuff going on in NY but I promise you that when it's finish I will come back to you, Ok ?" she tightens its grip around me if it's possible.

"Alright, Dada and when you come home we can eat pasta like yesterday ?" she asks with a giggle. Oh god, I love this sound its make my day perfect when I hear it.

"Of course, baby. Now, your teacher wait for you." I kiss her hair, her cheeks and her nose playfully.

"Bye bye, Dada" she waves at me and I smile because I'm proud of my daughter.

I'm stuck in front of Elena's door in the hospital because I know Care told her that I leave for NY when I expressly told her not to.

I knock and open the door. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hi" she murmurs when I approach her bed.

"Hey, bab-, Elena. How are you ?" I ask and kiss her forehead.

"I'm tired and my ribs hurt." she replies softly.

"Maybe the doctor can give you something harder ?" I ask and run my thumbs over her hand which is cold. "You're cold, you want another blanket ?"

"Yes, I'm cold, thank you Stefan." My name in her mouth is something extraordinary.

"Here." I say when I return in her room with a blanket.

"Thank you." she whispers.

"I have to go to NY, this afternoon" I tell her quietly. I don't know why but I feel guilty by leaving her here without having her with me.

"I know Care told me yesterday." she responds with none emotion in her voice. It's like she just slap me hard.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you.." I try to defend myself.

"You owe me nothing, Stefan." her voice cracks with her last word.

"Elena, baby what are you talking about ? Of course, I owe you something. You left because of my ex crazy girlfriend for God shakes !" I run my hair through his hair.

"Stefan ! It was my decision to protect our unborn daughter from Katherine's grief. I should have told you, everything about her I know that ! But we have already talk about that Stefan.. I'm guilty to take her away from you, I can't tell you how I feel about that. It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's always my fault..." she sobs and begins to hyperventilate.

I sit on her bed next to me and take her head in my hands and wipe her tears away with my thumbs. "Elena, stop ! Take a deep breath. Exhale and inhale slowly. Look at me in the eyes, good. Now, concentrate on my breathing and you do like me, Ok baby ?"

She nods and her breathing begins to slow. She closes her eyes and I take her in my arms. We stay like this during hours before she falls asleep against me, she talked me about Ella and she is so proud of her, I told her about Damon and Bonnie how they succeed to get up after she left me. We cry together about that, she told me about Caroline and Nik how they help her with Ella.

I have to go, Taylor text me that my jet his ready. I get out of bed without wake her up, I put a new blanket on her because I know she always cold in the morning when she gets up. I kiss her hair slowly several times and whisper "Bye Baby, I love you."

**A/N : H****appy valentine's day everyone ! **

**Ihope you liked this chapter. What do you think ?**

**I love hear your thought about this story. **

**Comments make me happy. So feel free to leave me one.**

**Until next time !**

**Bisous Angélique :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter eight._**

**Stefan's POV.**

I arrive in my apartment around 10 PM. "Hello, Mr Salvatore." Anna, my housekeeper smiles at me.

"Hello Anna, how are you ?" I ask.

"I'm good thank you. How was your trip ?"

"Fine, I guess." I respond.

"Have you eat yet, Sir ?" she asks.

"Not yet but I'm not really angry. Can I have a snack or something with a glass of white wine ?"

"Of course, Sir. I bring you this in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Anna. I will be in my office." I say and leave the room without another word.

In my office, I see that he was arranged after Katherine's presence. I call her to have some explications. "Stefan, how lovely to hear from you." she says sarcastically.

"Katherine, I'm sure you expect that I call you, right ?" I ask coldly.

"Of course, I was in your apartment Sunday. I wanted to make sure you don't forget me."

"You find that funny to come in _my_ home, and ransack my office to find something against me ?"

"It was _my_ home too, three days ago. Before, you returns near that little Bitch Elena." I feel her smirk on the other side of the phone.

"Don't you dare to talk about her like that, ever again. You don't know her, Katherine."

"I know her, more than you think. She took you from me, from your first love. I love you, Stefan more than anything in my life."

"You are crazy. She didn't take me from you because you have lose me when you cheated me with _Elijah. _Even if I had forgive you for that in time but I never forget, what you did to me !" I yell at her.

There is a knock at the door. "Come in, Anna." I say, she enters and leave the tray on the dresser. She smiles softly at me and leave the room.

"But it was a mistake Stefan, I already ask you to forgive me ! Why you came to see her at LA this week-end ?"

"Shut the fuck up ! I can't and I don't want to forgive you. Plus, it's not of your business why I was in LA. And how do you know that I was in LA ?" I snap at her.

"Because I have my source and I see picture of you in the press."

"I don't care about the press, Katherine and you know that."

"But I wasn't with you in this picture and the press wonders why." she replies.

"You can contact them, if you want but you know that I'm a powerful man, I can force you to leave the country and never approach me again or my family."

"You can't do that, Stefan. I live here in NY with you for three years now, and-"

"Stop acting like I have counted for you. You threatened me by obliging Elena to leave me when she was my whole life, and pregnant with _our_ unborn child."

"Before her, I was your whole life ! How can you forget that ?!"

"I thought that I loved you but I didn't because there has always been something that was wrong when you were near me. But I always made sure to push that thought away because I needed you for helping me to forget Elena." I hear her breath catch in her throat when I tell her that.

"You want to know something, I never stop fucking Elijah since the first time because I was with you for your money just like that Bitch !" she accuses Elena again.

"You think I didn't know that ! You are really naive, aren't you ? Every Fridays nights when you get home you smelled like his Cologne disgusting ! You really think that I don't follow you ?! And now, you claim that you love me ! You're kidding me, right ?" she suffocates.

"You made me follow ? I'm hurt, Stefan. You don't trust me ?"

"How can I trust you when you fuck Elijah behind my back ? After all, I hate you Katherine ! Don't you dare approach me or my family because you know that I will know it. Don't contact me ever again, I change the codes in the elevator and tomorrow you won't be able to come within thousand feet of my family."

"She really needs you to protect herself ?!" she says harshly.

"Of course not, it's just a protection from you because if you don't know she practices Aikido since she has fifteen. I would not be if you come near _our_ daughter." I say thinking of her fight against Elena and I laugh.

"Do not underestimate me, Stefan."

"Are you trying to threaten me ?" I ask.

"No, of course not." she laughs softly.

"I prefer that. Now, good bye Katherine." I say and hang up before she says anything else.

I eat my snack, a chicken sandwich with a good glass of white wine, perfect. I text to Damon : "_Hey, Bro. I'm in NY for two days, see you tomorrow with Bon ?"_

* * *

><p>I'm in my bed for hours and I still can't sleep even if I'm exhausted by the trip. I think of my daughter, my beautiful daughter. And I smile like an idiot thinking about her, I understand now, when Nik told me that he became dad it was something beautiful. Your whole life turn upside down because the second I knew, she became the center of my world. Everything revolves around her, it's a unconditional love.<p>

Hours later, I'm in my office in Manhattan with the magnificent view of Central Park. "Sir, your brother is here." Sophie my assistant tells me when she opens the door.

"You can come in, Damon." I say. "You can leave Sophie."

"Hey Bro." Damon smiles at me and we shake hands.

"Hi. How are you ?"

"I'm good and you Daddy ?" he asks playfully.

"Don't start with that Damon. I'm fine, I need your help for something." I say.

"What do you want baby Bro ?" he asks seriously.

"I need you to run the company for me during a few days when I will be with Elena."

"What do you want to do with her again, Stefan ?" he asks harshly.

"Don't talk about her like that, Damon." I say annoying by his words.

"She left you with _your _daughter and I can't talk about her !" he is angry, I can see that because his fists are tighten.

"She left because of Katherine. It wasn't her choice, Damon."

"Why you always defend her after what she did to you ?" he asks angrily.

"Stop that now ! She protects _our_ child against her, Katherine has done everything for Elena to lost the baby !"

"But why she left you if Katherine was against her ?!"

"Because she threatened ME ! And of course my girlfriend prefers to leave me so I was able to keep my company.."

"I don't understand, she leaves you so that you can keep your company, right ?"

"Yes, Elena leaves to protect me because she knew that my company was everything to me, I do everything in my power to success in my business. During years, I built it and it was at its peak and Katherine had something against me or she did believe to Elena that she had something against me."

"So she left to save your business ? Nice move Lena as always. She sacrifices herself for you Little Bro." he smiles.

"You think I don't know that ?! She always do that when the people she loves have problems !" I yell.

"Stefan, why are here anyway ?"

"Because I wanted to talk to Katherine, she ransacks my apartment yesterday. But, at first I didn't want to come because Elena has had an accident three days ago when I was in France. It was necessary to come here because I wanted to see so you can run the company for me."

"She is crazy ! Tu étais en France ?" he asks in French.

"Yeah for business. But Nik call me to told me that Care and Elena have had an accident, I didn't finish my appointment and leave right after for LA. When I see her she was unconscious and so small, she had so much injuries..." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Ok but she is fine, now Stefan ? Tonight come eat with us, Bonnie wants to see you."

"I think so, we spoke a lot yesterday morning but we haven't talk like before, you know."

"Stefan, it's been three years since you talk with her. This is normal, you need to understand why she did this and do not overwhelm her by questions. She had to live hell without you, when she was pregnant. She needed you but she didn't come to you even if she knew that you would have been there for her. She is a remarkable woman." he explains.

"Why she didn't tell me that she was pregnant ?! I would choose her and our baby over my company, why ? I needed and I need her more than anything in my life, she was or is my everything, the love of my life because I can't imagine my life without her ever again."

"Because she knew you would do that and I know that she did this decision with her heart, this decision destroy her, Stefan. You know her better than anyone and she always does everything for others and she forgets herself." he says sadly.

"Sir, your other appointment is here." Sophie tells me when she opens the door.

"Cancel it please, Sophie." I say trying to control my voice who is shaking.

"Of course, Sir." she says and leaves the room.

**Bonnie's POV.**

I'm at home after finish my day in my little interior designer company. My phone ring and I answer.

"Hey, Baby ! Stefan comes to diner with us, is that Ok with you ?" Damon asks.

"Hey Babe, of course it's Ok. I will cook if you want."

"Super ! Your special pasta ?" he asks seductively because the last time I did it we made love for hours after. "I know you're blushing, baby. You can do what you think after he left."

"Dammit Damon ! Stop do this !" I laugh.

"I know you're wet for me, Baby.."

"Stop Damon. I'm not. Now, I hang up bye Babe, love you."

"Stop lying, I know you're still blushing and I can't wait for tonight. Love you too."

* * *

><p>"Hey my favorite brother-in-law, how are you ?" I kiss him on the cheek.<p>

"I'm fine and you ?" I ask smiling.

"Good, I guess."

"Hey Baby, I miss you." Damon tells me and kiss me hungrily.

"I miss you too." I say blushing and turn towards Stefan. "The diner is ready, boys."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Stefan says softly and exit the room.

"How is he ?" I ask Damon when I hear the bathroom's door.

"I don't know, a little shaking. He comes to know that he is a father of a beautiful daughter and Elena left to protect her from his future ex wife." he says and kiss me on the corner on my mouth.

"I hope you helping him this afternoon. He's worrying me, I know that I don't know her but she must have suffured a lot by her decision."

"Yeah, I know but he suffers too and-" he begins.

"Acted as if I was not there, Bon." Stefan tells me when he walks in the room.

"Sorry, Stefan but I'm worried about you.." I say truthfully. I go in the kitchen and carry back the pasta.

"You don't need to, I'm fine." he assures me but I can see pain in his eyes.

"You are _not_ fine, Stefan. Everybody can see that."

"I told you I'm fine Bonnie." he says angrily and I gasp.

"Stefan, don't talk to her like that !" Damon stands and throw a glance at Stefan. "She did nothing wrong here. She just want to be sure that you're Ok because you're important for her."

"I don't need her to worry about me, Damon. I told her I'm fine that's all she needs to know !"

"Slow down, now Stefan." Damon says angrily against Stefan.

"Sorry, Bon. I don't sleep last night and I'm scared." he says sincerely with tears in my eyes.

"It's Ok, I understand come here" I say and take him in my arms.

"It's natural to be scared, Stefan. You will be a wonderful father, and your little girl loves you." I smile and we continue to eat our pasta.

"Can we change the subject ?" he asks after we eat a strawberry cake.

**Elena's POV.**

I wake up by the sound of the door. I open my eyes and see Caroline and the girls enter in my room. _Where is Stefan ?_ _Oh yeah, he returns to NY. Why he would be there anyway ? Dammit Elena stop thinking about him !_

"Hi, my favorite daughter !" I smile at her and Caroline. "Come here."

"I'm your only daughter Mama !" she giggles.

"Yeah of course, you're right sweetheart. How was your day ?" I ask looking at her. "So Care, you can leave the hospital ?"

"Dada come ?" Ella ask hopefully. My mouth comes dry and look at Care with tearful eyes. She smiles and squeezes my hand in hers.

"No, baby girl. I'm sorry he is in NY now but he will come back in one day and half."

"I want to see him, Mama." she says.

"I know, me too but-" she cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"I want to see him." she repeats with more strength this time.

"Ella listen to your mother, he is not here right now but he will come after that he finished what he had to do in NY." Caroline admonishes Ella.

"Thank you." I mouth to Care with tears rolling down my face.

"Mama ! Why are you crying ?" Ella says when she looks at me and jumps on my bed.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm Ok, just tired emotionally." I say and wipe my tears with my hands.

"Why are you tired emotionally ?" she asks and I kiss her hair.

"Because I missed your Dada so much, during three years and he is here now." I smile.

"I love you Mama and Dada loves you too." she says sincerely and push herself against me.

"I love you baby girl." I smile and Caroline squeezes my hand once again. "So you're leaving the hospital Care ?"

"Yeah, Nik and Em come to pick us up in fifteen minutes." she smiles. "What about you ?"

"The doctors said that I can leave the hospital in two days, finally. It will do one week since I'm here and I become crazy."

"Mama, I can sleep here with you if you want so you will not be alone." she says seriously.

"Nope, sweetie. Stay with Auntie Care." I laugh.

We talk about Ella's and Emily's day at school during fifteen minutes and she tells me that she drew and she wants to give it to me. I smile when she says that Stefan filed her to school this morning and kiss her on the cheek just like I did when it's me who filed her at school.

"Sweetie, we have to go, Nik and Em wait for us so we can go eating an ice cream, what do you think ?" Care asks smiling

"Yeah ! Can I go, Mama ?" I nod and see her eyes shine with joy.

"Of course. Go, see you tomorrow baby girl." I kiss her hair and she runs towards the door waiting for Care.

"See you tomorrow, honey." Caroline says smiling and kiss my cheek.

"Thank you so much, Care. See you soon." I smile softly.

* * *

><p>It's been two days and I can finally leaving the hospital. Ella is waiting for me at Caroline's, she calls me to tell me that she is so happy that I'm leaving the hospital. I'm about to go out of the room when I feel him behind me before I see him.<p>

"Stefan.." I say with multiple emotions in my voice and run in his arms. He closes his arms around me and he holds me tight against him. He smells as before, it's intoxicating. I'm at home for the first time in a long time and close my eyes to savor this magic moment.

**A/N : I hope you liked this chapter.**

** So, what do think ? **

**I love hear your thought s****o feel free to leave me one in review.**

**Until next time !**

**Bisous A. **


End file.
